Just A Stomach Bug
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: On the way Home from a Conference in Washington DC, Kensi starts to feel sick. She brushes it off but after awhile she is sick. Finding out that It is just a stomach bug, The rest of the team band Together to Look after her.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note : **_Hello There story readers out there in the wonderful world of Fanfiction. This is my new story called " Just a Stomach Bug" This was an idea that i had that i thought that i would expand on it and make it into a story._

_Thank you so much for all your kind reviews. they mean alott to me and they are part of the reason i keep writting stories._

_I would like to make a special Thank you to my Amazing and wonderful BESTFRIEND and BETA " iluvJasperHale". You don't know how much you mean to me. you are the reason i manage to get my stories up on this Amazing site that means so much to us. she gets angrey at me with my Grammer but she still manages to put up with betaing my stories. You mean the absolute world to me :)_

_Please Read and Review _

_Love Always_

**_Abby'n'mgeek1255_**

_xoxoxo_

* * *

><p>Callen, Sam, Deeks, Kensi, Nell and Eric were all sitting on board a 451 plane that was heading back to Los Angeles. They were all tired as the plane left at 12 am which was Hetty's designated bedtime. The plane was like air force one. The team had been over in DC, sitting in the conference room with director Vance and his team of NCIS agents, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby and of course Ducky and Palmer.<p>

"Do not," Deeks whined at Kensi.

"Do too," Kensi snapped playfully.

"I am not like him," Deeks snapped back.

"You are too," Kensi argued.

Kensi and Deeks had been going off at each other like this since the aeroplane lifted off at the airport in DC.

"Come on I am not anything like Tony," Deeks yelled at Kensi.

"Oh yes you are," Kensi countered once again.

"I have to agree with Kenz on this," Sam told the young detective.

Deeks gave Sam a hard look.

"Oh yeah, like how then. Please do explain," Deeks said folding his arms across his chest and leaning back in his seat.

"Well for one thing you both are extremely annoying," Sam told him.

"And you have arguments with Kensi like Tony does with Ziva," Callen added.

"Sorry Deeks, I think you lost that battle," Nell told him quietly.

Deeks turned around to look at Nell and Eric who were sitting behind him.

"It's true. They're right. I think they won," Eric added.

"Arrrggh," Deeks groaned.

"Come on Deeks. You've got to admit that you are like Special Agent Dinozzo," Kensi told him.

"Fine I admit it," Deeks told them as Callen, Sam and Kensi smiled with satisfaction.

Now that the argument was over, Sam, Callen, Deeks, Nell and Eric started a new conversation.

Kensi was about to join in when her stomach churned. She had been feeling like this since she got on the plane this morning but she didn't take that much notice of it. She had just thought that she was hungry so she had eaten an apple to keep herself satisfied till they got to DC. After that she had some Tylenol to see if that would help the queasy feeling in her stomach.

"Kensi are you okay?" Callen asked her seeing the discomfort in the agents face.

Turning her head to face her team leader and her co-worker, Kensi smiled at him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit tired that's all," she replied back to him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah," she replied back to him.

Callen and Sam smiled at her as they went back into their conversation.

Kensi rubbed her stomach trying to help it. She sat in a more comfortable position and tried to get herself to concentrate on Callen and Sam's conversation.

Kensi's stomach was starting to get worse as the day went on and just when she thought that she would be fine, a wave of nausea hit her.

Knowing that she was going to be sick and any stage, Kensi undid her seat belt and went running up the isle to find the bathroom with her hand over her mouth.

Seeing Kensi leave in such a hurry made Callen and Sam feel a bit worried.

"Kensi," they yelled as they undid their seat belts and headed in the same direction as her.

Deeks, Nell and Eric all looked around and noticed that Kensi was gone and so was Callen and Sam. Feeling a bit curious they undid their seat belts and went to find the others.

Soon later Callen and Sam found Kensi; she was looking for the nearest bathroom.

She didn't look too well as they approached her.

"Kensi…" Sam called.

Kensi turned around and saw that Callen and Sam were coming up to her but she didn't have long before something would happen.

While looking at Callen and Sam, Kensi could see a bin next to a sink. Without another look at the guys, she ran over to the bin and vomited in it.

Seeing Kensi leaning over the bin, Callen and Sam ran over to her, Sam went and held her hair back off her face while Callen rubbed her back.

Just then while Kensi was throwing up, Callen and Sam heard voices.

"Callen…Sam…Kensi…" Deeks yelled.

"Hey guys, where are you?" Eric added.

"We're down here," Callen yelled back while still rubbing Kensi's back.

Deeks, Eric and Nell all got a huge surprise as they saw Kensi leaning over a bin and being sick.

"Is she okay?" Deeks asked, shocked to see his partner like that.

"I'm not sure yet," Sam told him uncertainly.

"What happened?" Eric asked.

"We don't know, Kensi just ran in here and was sick," Callen replied to the tech guru.

Just then Kensi stopped being sick. She stood up, wiped her mouth and went to the sink to rinse her mouth out.

Sam let go of her hair as she stood up and Callen stood a couple of steps back a bit to give her some room.

"Are you okay?" Callen asked his team mate and very close friend.

Once Kensi finished rinsing her mouth out, she turned around and leaned on the cool marble bench top. Looking up she noticed the rest of the team standing watching her with curious and worried eyes.

She shook her head from side to side as she slowly made her way over to a couch that wasn't very far from the bin an sat down on it.

Her stomach was churning.

As soon as she sat down, Callen and Sam made their way over to her and started to check her out.

"Kensi are you okay?" Deeks asked, concerned about his partner.

One minute she was fine, arguing and bickering with him like her normal self and the next minute, she was puking her guts out.

"Yeah... Deeks, I'm ...fine," Kensi replied, breathless from throwing up.

Then suddenly the nausea hit her again.

Putting a hand over her mouth, she began to franticly try and stand up but Callen didn't let her. Instead Sam ran over to the bin and picked it up, he then came back over to her and placed it down in front of her and without another word, Kensi was back over the bin sick.

After a while Kensi sat back up, leaning her exhausted head back against the back of the couch.

Seeing that Kensi was finished (hopefully), Sam moved the bin next to the couch and out of her way.

He then grabbed out of his pocked a tissue and gave it to Kensi. Kensi took the tissue off Sam and wiped her mouth, she then threw it in the bin.

"I don't think that she is fine," Nell said quietly.

"Kensi, when did you start to feel like this?" Callen asked her, coming back closer to check her out.

"It started this morning. I thought I was just hungry. While I was listening to your conversation with Sam, I started to feel bad again. One minute I was and feeling fine, the next thing I knew I was throwing up in the bin," she replied to Callen as she placed her feet up on the couch and lay down.

Callen nodded his head at Kensi.

"What do you think is wrong with her G?" Sam asked his partner as Callen finished looking at Kensi.

"I'm not sure, but I am going to ring Hetty and ask her," Callen said, and with that he got out his mobile phone and started to dial Hetty's number.

"Kensi, is there something that you haven't told us?" Deeks asked her with a sense of humour in his voice while Callen was on the phone to Hetty.

"Deeks...I am not pregnant," she replied back to him as she placed her right arm over her eyes.

While those two were bickering the others could hear bits and pieces of the conversation Callen had with Hetty.

"You think that that's what it is?" they heard their team leader say.

"I'll get you some water," Deeks told Kensi including the others as he walked over the sink.

He found a glass in a small cupboard so he grabbed it and filled it with water. He then took it to Kensi and bent down on the ground so that he was now eye level with her.

"Here Kensi," Deeks said.

Hearing her partner's voice, Kensi lifted her right arm off her now opened eyes. She turned her head to look at her partner and saw that he held a glass of water.

Slightly sitting a bit up, Kensi grabbed the glass of water from Deeks.

"Thanks Deeks," she replied to him quietly.

Taking the glass of water off her partner, Kensi slowly took a few sips.

"Do you think it could be gastro or something?" Eric asked her.

Kensi gave the glass still full of water back to Deeks who put it down next to her.

"I'm not sure. That defiantly is a possibility to consider," Deeks said.

"Did you eat anything bad?" Nell asked Kensi, thinking it could be food poisoning.

"I don't think so..." Kensi said, "It's probably just a stomach bug."

"Kensi, what if it's something more than a stomach bug, like something serious?" Eric asked her, his face looking concerned.

Kensi slowly turned her head towards Eric.

"Eric, stop panicking. I'm fine... It's probably just a stomach bug or food just didn't agree with me" she told him soothingly.

"Yeah...yeah. You're probably right," Eric replied back, still concerned.

"I'll go get you a pillow," Deeks told Kensi as he stood up and went to get her a pillow for her head. While he was there getting her a pillow, he also grabbed a blanket in case she was cold.

He came back and placed the blanket over the right side of the arm chair. He then went back over to Kensi and bobbed down again in front of her. Kensi slightly lifted up her head as Deeks slid the pillow behind her head.

"I'll go talk to the pilot and see how long it's going to take us to get back to Los Angeles" Sam told them all as with that he then headed down the corridor and up to the cockpit.

"…Okay. Thanks hetty, I will tell her," Callen said into his phone, which he then put into his pocket.

"What did...Hetty...say?" Kensi asked Callen, exhausted.

Callen looked at the team and then down to his sick agent and close friend.

"Hetty seems to think that it's just a stomach bug. She said that you should rest and that we should take shifts to look after you while we are heading back," Callen told Kensi and his team.

"See Eric I told you...that's it's just a ...stomach bug," Kensi told the tech operator with a small smile on her face.

Eric nodded his head.

"Yeah you are right. But I'm still worried about you," he told her, still concerned.

"So am I," Callen added.

Just then Sam returned back. His expression was an unhappy one which couldn't mean good news.

"What did the pilots say?" Deeks asked as Sam went over and stood next to Callen.

"Looks like there's a huge storm and the flight has had to defer. We won't be in Los Angeles until 8:30 tomorrow morning. Apparently the pilot is going to have to do a loop and go out to see before we can land in LA, or something. We won't get there till 8:30 tomorrow morning," Sam said with a sad expression.

"Great," Kensi said sarcastically as she placed her arm back over her eyes. It was only one in the morning and she didn't know what she was going to do for 8 hours.

"Okay. Nell, Eric; You two go down the back and get some sleep. Sam, Deeks and I will each take turns looking after Kensi until we get to LA," Callen said as the team nodded their heads.

Nell and Eric walked over to Kensi who lifted her arm of her eyes and hugged them both.

"Get better Kenz," Eric said as he hugged her last and stood up and walked over to the door where Nell stood.

"I will Eric," Kensi replied.

"Night guys," Eric and Nell told Sam, Callen and Deeks as they then left and headed back to their comfy seats to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Callen's Shift

After everyone had gone to the back to have a sleep Callen turned around to face Sam and Deeks.

"Okay, we will each take two hours each. I will go first, Sam you will go next, Deeks you will go after Sam and then Sam and I will take the last two." Callen told them.

Sam and Deeks nodded their heads in agreement.

"Sounds good to me," Sam told his best friend.

"Yeah me to," Deeks added.

"You sure that you are...up for this Deeks? You're not going to be cranky cause... Ur missing your previous beauty sleep? I know Sam and Callen can handle it...but can you?" Kensi asked Deeks breathlessly.

Sam and Callen looked over to Deeks and gave him a small laugh. Deeks looked over at Sam and Callen and then over to his partner.

"Oh ha-ha Kenz. I can see that your sense of humour has returned back to you. Of course I am up for it. You are my partner and no matter what happens we stick together. That's what a team does" Deeks replied back to them especially to Kensi.

"Good to know Deeks," Sam replied to him.

Deeks smiled at Callen and Sam as he then made his way over to Kensi and hugged her. Kensi wrapped her arms around Deeks hugging him back.

"Night Kensi. I will see you in a couple of hours," he told her.

Kensi smiled as Deeks let go of her and stood up.

"Night Deeks," Kensi said.

"Night Deeks," Callen and Sam said as Deeks headed back to his seat to get some sleep before he woke up to look after his sick partner.

With Deeks gone, Sam and Callen now turned around to face their sick sister who was looking at them.

"You...two don't have to be...so worried about me, as I told Eric before…it's just a stomach bug and I'm hoping that it will pass" she told the two boys who were like her brothers.

"Sorry Kenz," Sam told her.

"It's a part of our jobs anyway," Callen continued with a smile.

Kensi smiled at the two men. The team were her family and no matter what was to happen, they stuck together through everything.

"Well I'm going to go and let you two get some rest," Sam said as he walked over to Kensi and bent down to hug her. Kensi wrapped her arms around Sam, hugging him in return.

" I will see you in two hours," Sam told her as he let go of her and stood up.

Kensi slowly nodded her head.

"Goodnight Sam," Kensi told him as he walked over to his partner.

"Good night Kensi," he replied, turning to face Callen.

"Look after her G," Sam told him.

"I will," Callen replied to his best friend.

"Night guys," Sam said as he walked towards the doorway and headed back to his seat.

"Night Sam," Callen replied to him as he left.

As he did Callen walked over to the wall that was opposite to Kensi's couch and picked up a chair.

"You...know...that you guys...didn't have to stay up with me," Kensi told Callen.

Callen picked up the chair and brought it back over to Kensi's couch, placing it in front of the couch and sat on it.

"It's fine Kensi. Besides one we didn't really have a choice as Hetty told us too and the second was that we all wanted too," Callen said looking at her with a smile as he sat on the chair.

"Thanks," Kensi replied to him as she leaned her head further in the pillow, looking at Callen.

"So how are you feeling?" Callen asked her.

Kensi was about to reply when she felt it again. Placing her hand over her mouth she sat up a bit more.

Seeing that Kensi had her hand over her mouth Callen stood up and ran over to the bin, he then brought it over and placed it in front of Kensi just as she leaned over and on it.

While Kensi was sick, Callen grabbed Kensi's water in one hand and then went over and grabbed her hair off her face while she was sick.

After a while Kensi sat back up and leaned her head on the back of the couch. Callen let go of her hair as she did Kensi moved her legs off the couch and placed them on the floor as Callen went and sat next to her on the couch.

"Here Kenz, have some of this," he said as he passed her the water.

Kensi took the water off Callen, taking slow sips of water.

"To...answer...your question before...I feel terrible," she replied to him in breaths. She was exhausted.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this Kenz," Callen told her.

Kensi took another sip of water before she replied to Callen.

"Thanks," she replied back to him.

She gave the glass of water back to him and he placed it in the ground next to him. Feeling exhausted from throwing up, Kensi lent her head on Callen's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Callen smiled at her.

"Why did...I get sick...and not you?" Kensi asked him quietly.

"I don't know Kenz," he replied back to her.

"This sucks," she told him.

Callen grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Yeah Kenz, I know," he told her before she went to sleep.

It was 11:30pm when Kensi woke up in a start. Her tummy felt like that it was doing backflips.

Opening her eyes a bit more Kensi noticed that her head wasn't on Callen but it was back leaning on the pillow. She sat up slowly and look around. Callen wasn't anywhere to be seen and neither was Sam.

"Callen," she called looking around for him.

Just then Callen walked in and over to her.

"Hey Kenz," he told her.

"How long have I been asleep for?" she asked him.

"About 10 minutes," Callen replied with a slight sense of sadness in his voice.

Kensi picked up on the sadness in his voice.

"Callen, what's going on? What's wrong?" she asked him.

Callen looked at her. Trying to hide the slight sadness in his voice.

"Nothing is going on Kenz," he told her.

Kensi turned her head to the side slightly.

"Don't you go, "nothing is wrong Kenz" with me G Callen. I know you and I know when you are hiding something from me too," she told him, wanting to find out what was going on, why he was sad.

Just then Sam walked in and as he did he walked over to Kensi and Callen. It was his turn to look after Kensi so that Callen could at least try and get some sleep.

Callen didn't reply to Kensi, the only thing he did was turn to look at Sam, then to Kensi and then back to Sam again.

Sam was looking from Callen to Kensi, trying to work out what was happening and Kensi, well Kensi had her eyes just glued on Callen's face.

"What's going on?" Sam asked the two of them curious to know what was going on.

"Something's wrong and Callen won't tell me what it is. I picked up sadness in his voice," Kensi said still not moving her eyes away from Callen.

Sam looked at his partner.

"Come on man, you're going to have to tell her sooner or later anyway. This is Kenz you're talking to," Sam told him, keeping his eyes on Callen.

Callen turned his eyes to look at Sam and then back to Kensi. His poor sister was going through hell and he owed her the truth, so taking a big breath, he went on to break the news to Kensi and Sam.

"I just spoke to the pilot before and he told me some bad news," he told them.

"Well what's the bad news?" Kensi asked swinging her legs back off the couch so that they were on the floor and placed her hands on her stomach. Curiosity was written on her face and was in her voice.

Callen sighed.

"There is going to be some turbulence in the next 10 minutes," Callen told her as he watched her face go from curiosity to sadness and then flashing the emotions of fear and horror.

"Please, please tell me that you are not serious Callen" she asked him, hoping that what he told her wasn't true.

But sadly Callen shook his head from side to side.

Kensi leaned her tired head on the back of the couch.

"Sorry Kensi but I wish it wasn't true too," Callen said with sorrow in his voice.

"Sorry Sam, looks like you have a tough two hours ahead of you," Callen told him.

Sam pat his back.

"Nothing I can't handle," he replied to Callen and as he looked at Kensi on the couch.

"Well I'm going, night Kensi. I will see you in a couple of hours," Callen told her.

"Night Callen," Kensi told him.

"Night G," Sam said as Callen left and headed to the back of the plane to get some rest with the others.


	3. Chapter 3 Sam and Deeks's Shift

As Callen left, Sam made his way over to Kensi and sat down on the couch next to her.

She looked exhausted and he hated, hated with a passion to see her like this. He wanted to do everything in his power help her.

Kensi just sat there. She knew what was about to happen.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Kensi asked him as she turned to look at Sam.

"Yeah I did thanks, but I would have rather been in my own bed," he replied to her with a smile that made Kensi smile back at him.

"What about you, have you gotten any sleep at all since you have been sick?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah I got about 10 minutes. It was my stomach that woke me up. I feel like there is a group of circus acrobats doing tumbles and circles over and over again," she told him looking at Sam with a blank face.

Just then the plane started to go up and down slightly. The turbulence had started. As it did Kensi grabbed her stomach.

"Oh god," she said closing her eyes.

Sam rubbed her back, reassuring her that everything was okay.

"It will be okay Kenz," Sam tried to reassure her.

Kensi opened her eyes to look at Sam.

All of a sudden a wave of nausea hit her stomach. She took in deep breaths hoping that it would subside, but it didn't. She could feel something was about to happen so she placed a hand over her mouth.

Seeing that Kensi was about to be sick, Sam stood up and went and got the bin. Just as he brought it back over, Kensi leaned over and was sick.

While Kensi was vomiting he stomach out, Sam sat next to her on the couch, moved her hair away from her face and rubbed her back.

"That's it Kensi, just let it all out," Sam said.

"This ...sucks," Kensi managed to get out before vomiting again.

"Yeah Kenz, I know," Sam told her.

After about 10 minutes the turbulence had managed to subside but as for Kensi being sick, sadly that didn't. She was sick for most of the two hours with Sam. God she hated it, she hated being sick and all she wanted was for her stomach to stop turning and feel like a circus group were in her stomach doing flips over and over again.

Once Kensi was finished being sick, she sat up and leaned her head on the back of the couch. Sam moved the bin to the left side of the couch next to the side and then gave Kensi her glass of water for her.

"Feeling any better after being sick?" Sam asked her.

After having small and slow sips of her water, Kensi placed the glass down on the ground before she replied to Sam's question.

"A bit," she replied to him.

"You should rest Kenz. This has taken a pretty big toll on you," Sam said as he stood up from the couch.

Once Sam stood up Kensi place her legs on the couch and lay down.

"I have lost so much weight from having this stupid stomach bug," Kensi told Sam, exhausted.

"I know Kenz, it sucks that you are going through this," Sam told her.

Just then Deeks walked into the room.

"Hey Sam. How has she been?" Deeks asked Sam standing next to him and looking over at an exhausted and extremely tired Kensi.

"Not good man. She's been sick for most of this two hours and having the turbulence didn't help either," Sam replied to the detective.

"That sucks," Deeks told him worried about his extremely sick partner.

"Hopefully most of it is out of her system. Right now she needs to try and get some sleep" Sam told him as he walked over to Kensi.

"Hey Kenz, I'm going to go now and leave you in the hands of Deeks. You get some rest now. Will you be okay?" he asked her.

Kensi looked up at Sam.

"Yeah I think so," she told him with a smile.

Sam smiled back at her.

"Night Sam," Kensi said.

"Night man," Deeks said.

"Night Kensi, night Deeks. Look after her," Sam added as he left the two alone.

"Will do," Deeks told him as he watched Sam leave and headed back to the others to get some sleep himself.

"Heard you had a really rough couple of hours huh?" Deeks said slowly walking over to Kensi.

"You have no idea Deeks," Kensi told her partner.

"I think I know something that might help you feel better," Deeks said as he now headed into the small kitchen and tried to find what he was looking for.

"Deeks what are you looking for?" Kensi asked him.

"Just something that will help you," Deeks told her as he found what he was looking for.

After finding what he was looking for, he placed it into the microwave to heat it up. After it was done he grabbed it out and headed back over to Kensi.

"What's that?" Kensi asked him.

"It's a heat bag. When I was sick my mum use to warm one of these up. She would then lie down behind me and place this on my stomach." Deeks told her.

"Do you think that this will work Deeks?" Kensi asked him.

"It worked for me whenever I was sick. I'm sure it will help you Kenz. Do you trust me?" he asked her.

Kensi looked at her partner.

"I do trust you Deeks," she replied to him with a small smile.

Deeks smiled at him as he walked over to Kensi on the couch. Once he got there Kensi slowly moved over on the couch slightly as Deeks climbed over her and lay down behind her. He then placed the heat bag on her stomach leaving his arm draped around her.

"How is that feeling?" he asked her.

"It feels good. My stomach is feeling a little bit better," Kensi said with a yawn.

Deeks smiled at her.

"That's good Kenz. I think that you should try and get some sleep, I'm here if anything happens," Deeks told her.

With another tired and exhausted yawn Kensi slowly closed her eyes.

"That sounds good. Thank you Deeks," Kensi told him as she slowly drifted off to sleep with the heat bag on her stomach and Deeks cuddling her.

"My pleasure Kensi," Deeks said as he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep too.


	4. Chapter 4 The Next Day

Callen and Sam were sitting on two chairs that were opposite the couch. They watched as Kensi slept peacefully for the first time they had gotten on this plain. Deeks's arm was draped over her body and a heat bag was lying on her stomach.

It was now 6 am and it was now Callen and Sam's last shift before they arrived back in Los Angeles and got Kensi home where she belonged.

"How long do you think that she's been asleep for?" Sam asked his best friend looking over at him.

"Hopefully for a couple of hours. She needs the sleep after what she has been through," Callen said looking over at Deeks and Kensi.

"Yeah. You think that we should take her to the hospital just to get checked out?" Sam asked him.

Callen now whipped his head to look over at his best friend.

"NO way man. Do you really think that Kensi will let us take her to the hospital. Remember what happened when she broke her ribs, we literally had to drag her there," he said.

Sam held up his hands in a defensive position.

"Whoa okay," Sam said as the two men laughed quietly.

Just then Callen and Sam heard the sound of footsteps on the carpet and as they turned their heads towards the door they saw Eric standing in the doorway.

"Hey Eric," Callen said.

"Hey guys," Eric replied to them quietly walking over to them, while he looked at the couch and saw Kensi and Deeks asleep together.

"How long has she been asleep for?" he asked them as he now lowered himself to the ground sitting on the floor next to the two chairs.

"Hopefully a couple of hours, she needed the sleep after what she has been through," Callen replied to him.

"Yeah defiantly," Eric replied to them.

"So why are you up this early?" Sam asked him.

Before Eric had a chance to reply, Callen thought of a reason, he knew why Eric would be up this early.

"You're worried about Kenz aren't you?" Callen asked him as Eric just nodded his head in agreement.

"You know that she will be okay. It's just an extremely bad stomach bug," Sam told him.

"Yeah I know" Eric replied looking over to Kensi and Deeks.

Just then Kensi started to wake up and as she did she opened her eyes and saw that sitting across the small room in the plane was Sam, Callen and Eric.

"Hey Kensi," the three of them said.

"How are you feeling?" Eric asked her.

"I'm feeling a lot better than I did before," she replied with a smile as she looked at her worried tech friend.

"It's okay Eric. I'm fine. It's just a horrible stomach bug that's all," she told him as Eric smiled back at her.

Kensi decided to sit up so she softly moved Deeks arm off her that was resting over her waist, grabbed the heat bag that was now cold and sat up, moving her legs onto the ground as she did so.

Her stomach felt better than it did before that was for sure but it wasn't 100% better. She needed to rest some more but at least she didn't feel like puking all the time.

She then leant down and picked up her glass of water. Taking slow and small sips on it, she needed something in her stomach so she didn't feel like she was going to be sick.

"Is that a heat bag?" Eric asked her pointing over to the bag that Kensi was holding on her stomach with one hand.

Kensi looked down at the bag and then looked back up at the three people who are her family.

"Yeah, Deeks got it for me. He told me to place it on my stomach and when I did it will start to feel better and it worked," she said with a smile at them as they smiled back.

"So how was sleeping with the princess over their? Did he snore or do anything weird in his sleep that we can use to get back at him when he decides to wake up from his precious beauty sleep?" Sam asked her with a mischievous and evil smile on his face.

Kenz couldn't help but let off a small laugh at what Sam said.

"Hahahaha…sorry Sam but sadly no. Nothing weird happened while we were sleeping. And besides sleeping with him wasn't all that bad anyway, he made my stomach feel a bit better anyway," she replied to him with a warm and gentile smile of hers.

Deeks slowly started to wake up and as he did he slowly opened his eyes and took in the sight of everyone.

"Morning sleeping beauty, did you have a good sleep?" Sam asked Deeks with mischievous grin on his face.

"Ha-ha Sam actually I did in fact have a great sleep," Deeks replied back to him with a smile as he sat up and brought his legs off the couch careful not to hit Kensi.

"How are you feeling Kenz?" Deeks asked her.

Kensi turned to look at her partner

"I'm feeling much better thank you. The heat bag worked. I'm still not 100% but at least I don't feel like being sick all the time," she replied with a smile.

Just then Nell walked into the room.

"Morning guys," she replied to them.

"Morning Nell," they all replied to her.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Deeks asked her.

"I did thank you. Hey Kensi how are you feeling?" she asked the federal agent.

"I'm feeling better thanks," Kensi replied to the tech analysis with a smile.

Nell smiled back at her.

"So how long till we get to LA?" Eric asked them.

"It's still another hour to go," Callen replied to him.

The team spent the final hour just talking to each other. Asking questions and finding more out about each other that they didn't already know.

When they finally got off the plane Hetty called Callen saying that she wanted an update on how it all went over in DC, so while Callen, Sam, Eric and Nell all headed back to ops to give Hetty an update, Deeks took Kensi home where some more much needed resting was needed.

He was going to look after his partner and that's exactly what he did.

**FIN**


End file.
